Talk:Adams Street Grammar School
These graduation years are rather suspect. As perhaps the extreme example, Ernie was born in 1912, and Porky in 1933. That's a 21-year difference, so there's no way their graduation dates (from 8th grade, apparently) are only 5 years apart. Rjh 04:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I've already started drafting an outline to try and amend this profile; I just haven't got to it yet, but schooling in those years was not like today. I already have confirmation on how classrooms of the day were (the older and younger kids taught en masse in one room). The age segregataion did seem to get less obvious in the later shorts Thor2000 16:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The mixing of classes by age depended a lot on the size of the population, and was more common in rural areas. If I had time I could look into this, but you will probably beat me to it.Rjh 04:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I did. In the series, the early schoolhouse shorts show the rural mized age range of the kids in one class, the early Spanky shows a progression to a bigger school than to an even bigger school by the Miss Jones/Lawrence years. No exterior shots after that which I'm aware, but I presume the MGM years shows different classrooms in the same third building with the kids now separated by age. I'm still developing ideas to reboot the school outline. Thor2000 16:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking about doing this, but was going to compute the graduation year as something like 13 plus the year each actor was born in. Buckwheat is closer to Porky than to Spanky and Alfalfa. I don't understand what is meant by "average age of the separate Rascal incarnations." Also, Stymie is shown graduating twice, and Marvin Trin's year is way off. I also suggest adding Mary Ann's last name and removing "(role)" in a couple places. I am willing to do all this some time.Rjh 03:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I tried this several different ways and to get the kids to land together in the same graduating classes. I basically averaged the ages of the main kids for each separate version of the gang, separating who would be the little kids and which teachers had mixed classes, but I used Mickey Daniels, Farina and Spanky as constants. Mary Ann's last name is not used because she's frequently Wheezer's sister and I don't want to give her Wheezer's last name or Wheezer her last name; same reason for Porky. Stymie possibly had to repeat, but I'm not sure which shorts you're referring. Thor2000 16:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Strin/Trin is given born in 1929; I placed him in Porky's class instead of putting him by himself, but being a peripheral character, he can be omitted entirely. Thor2000 16:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Stymie, I meant that you have him listed in both the classes of 1942 and 1943. As to Strin/Trin, if he was born in 1929, that makes him 4 years older than Porky, Froggy, and Mickey G., and based on that would belong in 1942 if the latter three are in 1946. And there's no problem including him somewhere based on some of the other names in there. Wheezer's last name is given. I tend not to use last names unless there's possible ambiguity, like Jackie, Mickey, or Peggy. It looks so strange to give Ernie and Farina different last names when one of the few consistent family relationships was that they were always brothers. I also see there was a change from "graduating for" to "graduating from" high school. I thought you were trying to do graduation from the grammar school (8th grade), which fits for some characters like Porky, Froggy, and Mickey G, but not others, like Ernie, Mickey D.,etc. Maybe I just shouldn't worry about this page. Rjh 03:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC)